A Not Quite Broken Promise
by serablossom
Summary: YATORI WEEK; DAY THREE! [Apology and Promise] In which Hiyori almost forgot, but the 'almost' doesn't dull the pain. Post-Chap. 37 (Disclaimer: I don't own Noragami!)


**_A. Promise_**

_An oath between people._

**_B. Apology_**

_a regretful acknowledgement of an offence or failure.  
means valuing your relationship more than your ego._

.

.

.

Yato woke up to sunshine sneaking into the room just to touch his calm and sleeping face. I did nothing; just sitting on my knees beside the stray god, just watching over to make sure there were no more bad dreams. Just happy to have him back, safe and sound. I was pulled out of my thoughts by those familiar bright blue eyes ─ eyes clearer than the sky and sea ─ opening up in a hurry as you jumped out of the futon. The way Yato stood at breakneck speed was like his spirit just crashed back into his body. Trust me, I know. His eyes darted around the room, processing everything from the furniture to the walls to cracks of the floor. To me.

"Hi…yori…" His voice cracked at my name and I winced inside. Usually, my name rolled off Yato's tongue with a smile. It didn't sound right like this. I didn't like it _like this_. As much as I wanted to voice out these selfish thoughts, I smiled and opted to greet the deity a hello.

But he had other ideas.

An arm wound around my waist and the other behind my neck leaving a hand to cradle my head. It took me moment to process this before I was hit with _that_ smell; the smell of wind and home and of the time in the morning when the bright reds, oranges and pinks become white and blue. "I nev… I tried to get home as soon as I could." Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around him, too. Before I knew it, I was burying my face into the crook of Yato's neck and crying. Tangible sorrow flowed from my eyes and left to drip onto his skin.

"Eh! Hi-Hiyori," In a jerky move, he kept me at arms width and the space between us felt like a cold blast of wind. _Where'd you go?_ "I-I!" I let my hands cover my red, red face and left Yato to stutter. Words evaded him and speaking wasn't so easy until I heard him breath out, "I'm… sorry." I sniffled some more before wiping away my tears. Yato looked at me hesitantly with those unforgettable blue eyes.

"Wh-what?" He averted that blue gaze to clenched hands resting on his lap, our knees brushing as we kneeled facing each other. I saw the barely-there blush on his pale face and became even more confused.

"I'm sorry. I snuck out to do this _horrible_ job request that I swore I'd never do again. I even used Nora, I pro_mised_ myself I'd never use her again but… I really need to apologize to Yukine about this too. But you first…" Finally, Yato looked up at me and I saw every determined crease and worry line on his face. "I'm sorry for being such a bother to you! I… I swear I'll fix my lifestyle and be more serious with my job. Hiyori, I-I just don't want you to be disappointed in me. I can't lose my first believer." I felt so much guilt wash over me. I knew I'd have to tell him, have to confess how he wasn't the only one in the fault, How? How can I tell this big dreaming god that _almost forget him_? His worst fear almost came true and…

"Hiyori? Are you okay?"

I gave a blank nod.

"Yato, I need to tell you something that happened while you were… gone. I almost..Yato, I-" I now know how he felt just seconds ago. Throwing thoughts away, I let my words run wild. "I'm so sorry! I almost forgot you. When you first disappeared, I promised myself that I'd always visit Kofuku's place just in case you came back but… but I…" My pink eyes teared up again at his expression. For the first time I've ever seen, Yato looked so lost. I tried to think about how he felt. The only idea that I could even consider _close_ to how he felt was the frightening and horrible experience of a child left and forgotten by his parents. All blurred faces and tears and panic and fear and… pain at the thought that those you loved forgot _you_.

"Ya-Yato," I reached out to put my hands to his cheeks, reminding him that I'm _here_. That I _didn't forget_! "I'm so-"

"You promised." Yato's teasing and cheery voice sounded so hollow right now. As always, his voice matched his eyes: void and bare except for that amount of pain equaling only that of a dying animal. "When you promised me that'd you will never forget me, that afternoon I _knew_ it was a lie. I-I dared to hope that maybe this time it was actually real but…"

I hugged him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried _so hard_ to convey my regrets and love for him in this small act of affection. I hope he got the message. But just in case…

"Yato, I can't promise you this anymore but please just know…" I swallowed. "I never wanted to forget you and I'll _always_ be with you."

_Maybe if I don't promise it this time… it'd be easier to keep…_

* * *

**A/N: This feels sort of '_bitin_' or hanging... I dunno why. But that's all my creative juices can mix up with today. Haha! That felt more like an anti-promise but still... the prompt is sorta there, right? Anyways, here's Day 3! I'm gonna make it a thing to post at around almost-midnight. Hovering in the space between today and tomorrow like how Hiyori does it but with the Near and Far Shore :) Please review!**


End file.
